


Metal

by Rever_Devon



Series: Itty Bitty [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bingle - Freeform, Blood, Broken, Implied Death, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21738364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rever_Devon/pseuds/Rever_Devon
Summary: Bing is just metal.
Relationships: Googleplier/Bingiplier
Series: Itty Bitty [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566769
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Metal

**Author's Note:**

> Some short sad Bingle.

Bing laid cold on the floor, his logo without glow. His shades were discarded, and were found some feet away; broken. His face had orange tracks coming from his eyes, which were cold and without life. His hair was a filthy mess, golden streaks, his blood, crusted in it. His arms were twisted and broken and his motherboard was nowhere to be seen, a gaping hole in his chest.

Google stood next to him, staring at the broken body of his boyfriend. His head was bowed, his hands shoved into the front pockets of his jeans. Tears, blue tears rolled down his face, hitting the pavement with dull splashes. His logo glowed a dim blue, his eyes with a slight glow. His glasses were smudged with orange blood, slightly hiding the body on the floor. But he knew it was there. He knew that now, it was just metal.


End file.
